succession of sensations
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Standing there, on the glowing dance floor with Harry's arms around him, Neville thought this exceeded all his wildest dreams. :: For Wolf


**Dedicated to Wolf, for Hogwarts's Teacher Appreciation Challenge. Enjoy!**

 _Written for the 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" Challenge (14. "Can I have this dance?")_

* * *

Neville didn't know when he had fallen for Harry. It had been so slow and steady that Neville hadn't even realized until he had look at Harry one day and hadn't been able to look away.

And anyways, how could he have not fallen? This was Harry, who listened to him talk about plans; who had risked death for the chance to retrieve Neville's remembrall. Harry was so good it took Neville's breath away sometimes.

Neville didn't bother lying to himself. He wasn't cool and he knew. Maybe it was the fact that he was overweight _(the baby fat still hadn't quite left him)_ or that he barely could even do magic _(his family had thought he was a squib for good reason)_ or the fact that his only friends were the plants in the greenhouse that Professor Sprout let him touch ( _pathetic)._

These days, the only place where Harry would love Neville back was in Neville's own head.

 _(And isn't that where the trouble starts, when people dream?)_

 _..._

Neville thought the fact that the Yule ball was approaching was even worse.

Harry was everyone's dream date. Neville walked through all the hallways and heard the whispers and plotting. Romilda has gotten him chocolate. Susan Bones was going to ask him out.

 _(Neville couldn't_ even _walk down the stairs without tripping over his own feet.)_

Still, Neville knew Harry was out of his league, but that wouldn't stop Neville from getting a date. Surely, someone would be desperate enough to go with even him?

...

"I'm so sorry Neville but Ernie already asked me last week," Hannah Abbott said apologetically, wincing. Neville attempted to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"No worries, Hannah," Neville said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow in Herbology?"

"Sure," Hannah said, smiling sheepishly. "Tomorrow."

...

"Hermione, do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?" Neville asked nervously as they studied in the library that night. Hermione's head shot up and she stared at him sadly.

"I do, but it's a secret, okay?" Hermione said, her voice betraying her excitement. "Why don't you ask Ginny?"

Neville thought about Ginny, her flaming red hair and over protective brothers. As a third year, she wouldn't have a lot of options.

"Thanks, Hermione," Neville said. "I'll ask her tonight."

 _Ginny says yes._

 _..._

Neville stepped carefully, avoiding Seamus's pile of clothing. Counting the beats in his head, he rotated once, twice and three times until he was back in his original spot, grinning. He had done it!

Dean wolf-whistled from the bed and Seamus and Ron burst into applause. Neville blushed.

From the opposite side of the room, Harry shot him the thumbs-up and Neville turned redder than the red trimming on the Gryffindor beds.

...

"Do you want to dance again, Ginny?" Neville asked excitedly. Beside him, Ginny smiled sadly.

"It's not me you want to dance with, Nev," Ginny said bluntly. "I'm not blind enough to miss it."

"Miss what?" Neville asked, blushing furiously.

"Your crush on Harry Potter," Ginny said with a smirk.

Neville tried to glare at her. "You also have a crush on him."

Ginny smirked again. "I never denied it. Now, go ask him to dance."

Neville sighed. "Fine."

...

"Can I have this dance?" Neville asked, tapping Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned around, relieved, and made his excuses to an angry Hermione.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Neville," Harry said, plopping down in a chair.

Neville stared down at him in confusion. "What about our dance?"

Harry stared back for a second before slowly grinning. "I'd love to but I'm a horrible dancer."

Neville smiled back, feeling like he could soar from happiness. "It's okay. Ill teach you."

"Well, in that case, what are you waiting for?" Harry asked before leading Neville to the dance floor.

Standing there, on the glowing dance floor with Harry's arms around him, Neville thought this exceeded all his wildest dreams.


End file.
